


Can't buy this

by Red_Box



Category: Black Books (TV), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mash-up, or pre-slash... pre-relationship between angel and demon!, pre-bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: 1) Black Books mash-up with Good Omens: Angel!Manny  tries to buy  Agnes Nutter’s book from Demon!Bernard.2) Мэш-ап «Книжного магазина Блэка» с «Добрыми предзнаменованиями»: ангел Бьянко пытается выторговать у демона Блэка в его магазинчике редкий предпоследний экземпляр книги пророчеств Агнессы Псих





	1. Chapter 1

http://fav.me/ddft7t0


	2. То, что не купишь ни за какие деньги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Версия на русском  
Ru version

http://fav.me/ddfqien


End file.
